That Hiiragizawa
by like a falling star
Summary: Syaoran feels that it is his responsibility to warn his girlfriend's best friend against a certain sapphire-eyed sorceror. a meant-to-be-humourous one-shot. enjoy.


That Hiiragizawa  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
"That Hiiragizawa.." I begin rather lamely, more because of the awkwardness of the situation than anything else. "Isn't-- ahh… good for you." I turn to you with a satisfied smile. There. My duty is done.  
  
Or not quite yet.  
  
You turn to me, your eyebrows lifted in a perfectly-curved arch. Just so you know, I hate it when you do that. It makes me feel like an insignificant moron, for some reason. So just stop it.  
  
"Why?" You ponder aloud.  
  
"Why!?! Why!?!" This question makes me wonder at how your marvellous 4.0 GPA came to be.  
  
I start ticking things off on my right hand. Heck, one hand is not enough. I'd probably need limbs from an entire army to count the things Hiiragizawa has done. Mind you, the horrible, unthinkable things.  
  
"He tried to kill Sakura." I say, calmly as I can.  
  
You listen, nodding.  
  
I wait for your outburst, your exclamation of agreement that Hiiragizawa is, indeed, a right bastard, and an idiotic one at that.  
  
It never comes.  
  
"Well!?! Aren't you going to say something? He tried to kill your best friend!" I stare at you, but you only stare back. Not only that, you're examining your fingernails! For goodness sake, Daidouji, I'm trying to tell you something here!  
  
"He was doing it for a reason, Syaoran." You respond. "He didn't mean to harm her."  
  
I roll my eyes. "You're excusing him from murder!?!" I ask incredulously.  
  
You roll your eyes back at me, the shadows of a smile peeking at your lips. "I'm not excusing Eriol from murder, silly; he never killed anyone! You're just paranoid that he nearly hurt Sakura."  
  
I manage not to blush, and stare back with as much dignity as I can muster. "I am, so what?"  
  
You hop off the teacher's desk and approach your own. Your smirk reminds me somewhat of Hiiragizawa's. See, this is why I must get you away from him, and pronto!  
  
"You tried taking the cards away from Sakura by force. You pushed her down, remember? And you hurt her." You remind me. I look down, not wanting to remember that incident. "And look at where you are today!" You give me a syrupy smile.  
  
I blush at your words. "That's not the point." I argue back. Or at least, try to argue. You're a Daidouji, and as far as that goes, no one has ever won an argument with you. Well, at least maybe Hiiragizawa. So why am I trying?  
  
You're a good friend. You're Sakura's best friend. That means that no one messes around with you. Not even Clow's annoying reincarnation. Especially not Clow's annoying reincarnation. He wants to mess with you, he'll have to mess with me first. It's a male-ego thing, really. And I'm trying to help you! So why won't you listen!?!  
  
I'm not done with the convincing yet. "Hiiragizawa is sick. Remember the time he locked Sakura and I in the bathroom for hours?"  
  
You smile, as if remembering a past secret. "Well, it worked, didn't it?" You completely miss my point.  
  
I give an exasperated huff. "He's creepy." I say.  
  
"He's sweet." You sigh.  
  
"Just so you remember, he nearly killed you a few times too." I remind you.  
  
You lift your chin defiantly. How typical of a Daidouji, I realise. "I chose to be there. I was video-taping Sakura. It would be just my luck if I had gotten killed. It completely wasn't Eriol's fault."  
  
I find myself unable to speak. I gape at you, wondering what spell Hiiragizawa cast on you to make you so, completely… oblivious. And in love. I smirk. "You think he hangs the moon and the stars, don't you?"  
  
You grin, a dreamy look in your eyes. "He gave me flowers today." You say.  
  
I snort. "Every other guy gives you bouquets and bouquets of flowers, Tomoyo."  
  
"White roses," You add, completely unaware of the fact that I'm not interested in hearing about it.  
  
"He's evil." I tell you.  
  
"With a very sweet note." You finish, nearly swooning in ecstacy.  
  
"Your mother isn't going to be very happy." This is my last weapon.  
  
You turn to me, grinning. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?"  
  
I smile back at you and nod… hopefully that last statement has made an impact on you…  
  
"Mother's met him. She thinks he's the loveliest, most well-mannered guy ever to grace the planet."  
  
Or not.  
  
As my last attempt, I stamp my feet on the floor. "Well, are you gonna take my advice or not!?!" I whine. I feel like a five-year-old.  
  
Your smile is sugary as you snap close your backpack. "Not."  
  
I wait.  
  
Your eyes soften, and you walk towards me, your arms outstretched.  
  
I know, from the experience of having lived with five hormonally-charged teenage girls, what you're about to do.  
  
You envelope me in a friendly hug. I feel like your older brother or something, but I'm unable to protect you from the evil clutches of Hiiragizawa. "Thank you, Syaoran." You whisper. "But I'm gonna be okay. Eriol will look after me."  
  
With that, you leave the classroom. It is then that I realise that Hiiragizawa has been waiting outside the classroom all this while.  
  
As I watch the way he looks at you, like he's never seen anything so precious in his entire life, I know that you are right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
